Underneath It All
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: What lies underneath it all? Summary sucks. My first Harry Potter ficpoem! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Title: Underneath It All**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for my own odd reasons!!!!!**

**Summary: What lies underneath it all? Summary sucks. My first Harry Potter fic/poem!!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!! **

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!!!!!**

**Underneath It All:**

What lays beneath

This boy that never sleeps?

Silence

And hell raising screams

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A deathly calm

You would never hear

Unless you were

The there

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Underneath it all

Is a boy that would

Never ever fall

Never ever betray

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Those he loved

And cared about

Those that meant

The ever hating world to him

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Too bad that is not what lays beneath

He is lost

He wishes to

Cross over

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He hates fighting

He is tired of it

He knows that there is no way

That he can win

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Against the dark

That surrounds his fading soul

All this fighting

Is taking its toll

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On his life

And happy manner

Gone forever

Never to be seen

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After tonight he shall leave

This hell

This life

After tonight at the chiming of the shivering bell

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After tonight

No one will know

The Boy Who Lived

Their thoughts of him will be thrown

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Out the door

Never to be seen

Locked away

Until the world's last day

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He will be gone forever

And he wants it that way

To have his life

Thrown away

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That is his true desire

And that is all that lay beneath

Hate for this world

That took his family away

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That is why

That is why

That is why

Underneath it all…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Underneath it all…

Is a boy who can recall

Only hate

And a deadly fate

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Only grief

And a bloody sheath

Only lies

Even to the day that he dies

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Secrets kept from him

Ever since a beginning too grim

Too grim

To allow him to live

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nothing good can come from living

At least none that he could see

So he ended it

He laid down and quit

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The battle

The fight

And everything

Thought right

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He stopped his clock

And everything

Because of the hatred and

Because of how they always would mock

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

His lack of parents

And lack of power

Now that he is gone

Their faces turn sour

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It is there fault that no one could see

Not the Boy Who Lived

But a Hero that stood free

But not anymore because no one saw what he did give

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Underneath it all

Laid a man

Underneath it all

Laid a boy who ran

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

From the dark

And the light

From all good and evil

From the day and the night

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Underneath it all

A sad boy wept

About austere feelings

And being inept

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

To handle the danger

To handle the cold

He was offered a blanket

But he sadly said no

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He didn't want to end the cold

He didn't want to be bold

He was tired

Once and for all

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He was tired

Of waiting to fall

So he didn't wait

He didn't want it to be fate

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That took his life away

He wanted to be the one

That on this melancholy day

Did slay

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That boy that had a mask

That boy that hid from his comrades

That boy that was good

And would never do any bads

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Underneath it all

Laid a monster

One that tired

And whose life was fired

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

All it took was four shots

It was easy

Bang bang

Bang bang

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

One for the mommy

Who loved her little boy so

That she threw her life away

So her angel could grow

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

One for the daddy

That loved his son

That in the blink of an eye

His life was done

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

One for the man

That did one thing…try

To make the boy's life better

But he only made it worse…all he did was die

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

And one for the gentle old soul

That watched life being unfurled

The one that watched over the boy till his dying day

That day the boy saw and boom there went his world

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The little boy died

For those he loved

For those he missed

And for those…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That he wished to see again

No matter what it took

So he ended it

He closed the pages of his life…the pages of his book

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remember the little angel

That died

Remember the little angel

When you look into the stars

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No longer is he alone

No longer is he cold

For he is finally home

Just like he told

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He has been kissed by the mommy

Hugged by the daddy

Embraced by the man

And smiled at by the gently soul

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The angel is finally at peace

Underneath it all

He never was happy

But now…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Underneath it all…

Lays an angel that did fall

But got up and kept going

With out really knowing

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remember the little lost angel

Especially all you deceiving plotters

Remember him as courageous and a Hero

Remember him…remember Harry Potter

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**P.S. I hope you liked my first Harry Potter Fanfic!!!!! (Looks up at the poem) He he he kinda long...guess I got carried away. By the way the last four lines were UBER hard!!!!! Try finding something that rhymes with Potter without having it sound like something a four-year old wrote lol! Please Review…because I need to know if people like it. Because, if they DO then I can write MORE!!!!! So please…PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! **

**-Raven out**


End file.
